supermarioglitchy4fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de Bloopers
Esta es una lista de los Bloopers de SuperMarioGlitchy 4. Los vídeos que no son bloopers se incluyen en la lista de vídeos. Temporada 1 (2011) 1. Super Mario 64 Bloopers Short: The Cake Is a Lie! | El Pastel es una Mentira! 2. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Dreams | Sueños. 3. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Flashbacks 4. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Time Freeze | El Tiempo se Congela. 5. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario's Guide to Defeating Bowser | La Guía de Mario Para Derrotar a Bowser. 6. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Blooper Problems | Problemas de Bloopers 7. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Just like Any Other Day | Justo Como Cualquier Otro Día 8. SM64, MK64, PM64 Bloopers: Quest for a Console | Búsqueda por una Consola 9. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Have you seen this Polygon? | Has visto este Polígono? 10. Paper Mario Bloopers: A Painful Day in the Paper World | Un Día Doloroso en el Mundo de Papel. 11. Mario Kart 64 Bloopers: An Adventurous Ride | Un Paseo de Aventura. 12. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Day Without Peach | Un Día Sin Peach. 13. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Darkness Takes Over | La Oscuridad Toma El Control. 14. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Charming Peach | Encantando a Peach. 15. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Luigi's Payback | La Retribución de Luigi. 16. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Master of Fail Disguises | El Maestro de los Disfraces Fracasados. 17. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario Quits | Mario Renuncia. 18. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Random Day | Un Día Aleatorio. 19. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Losing Your N64 | Perdiendo tu N64 20. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bowser the Unhappy Fat Turtle | Bowser la Gorda Tortuga Infeliz. 21. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Enter X | Entra X. 22. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Land that Never Was | La Tierra que Nunca Fue. 23. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Visitor | El Visitante. 24. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Account Loss | Perdida de Cuenta. 25. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Restoring Normality | Restaurando la Normalidad. 26. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario at the Olympic Games | Mario en los Juegos Olímpicos. 27. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Brother Wars | Guerras de Hermanos. 28. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Italian Kidnapping | Secuestro Italiano. 29. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Time Travel Tells | El Viaje en el Tiempo Cuenta. 30. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Blooper Competition | La Competición de Bloopers. 31. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 4 Clones 1 Italian | 4 Clones 1 Italiano. 32. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Crime Time | Hora del Crimen. 33. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Scatman's Revenge | La Venganza de Scatman. 34. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Forgotten Door | La Puerta Olvidada. 35. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bloopception | Bloopcepción. 36. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mission for Peach | Misión para Peach 37. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Castle Jumping = Time Traveling = Zombies | Saltar del Castillo = Viaje en el Tiempo = Zombies. 38. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: HALL 9000 39. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Hide and Seek | Las Escondidas. 40. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mystery of the Chest | El Misterio del Cofre. 41. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: WEEGEE Disease | La Enfermedad de WEEGEE. 42. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Race for the Golden Overalls | Carrera por los Overoles Dorados. 43. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Luigi and the Haunted Castle | Luigi y el Castillo Embrujado. 44. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Brother Battles | Batallas de Hermanos. 45. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lost Gems - Part 1 | Las Gemas Perdidas - Parte 1. 46. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Toad Gold | Toad Dorado. 47. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lost Gems - Part 2 | Las Gemas Perdidas - Parte 2. 48. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Super Hello Kitty Rollercoaster Tea Party 2!! 49. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lost Gems - Part 3 | Las Gemas Perdidas - Parte 3. Temporada 2 (2011/2012) 50. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: P-O-I-S-O-N-E-D Computer | Computadora E-N-V-E-N-E-N-A-D-A. 51. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: How Mario was Born | Como Nació Mario. 52. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Brother Love | Amor de Hermanos. 53. Super Mario 64 Halloween Special 2011 | Especial de Halloween 2011. 54. Super Mario 64 Shorts: Mario Takes the Idiot Test | Mario Toma la Prueba del Idiota. 55. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: War of the Fat Italians 2011 | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos 2011. 56. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SMG4 VS SMG3. 57. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Operation G.A.Y. | Operación G.A.Y. 58. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The SwitcherooOveralls | El CambioDeOveroles. 59. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mini Italians | Mini Italianos. 60. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Awkward Weddings | Bodas Incomodas. 61. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Crazy Fighters | Los Peleadores Locos. 62. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 99% Idiot | 99% Idiota. 63. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Crystal Funhouse | Casa Cristalina de la Risa. 64. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Hunt for the Hero's Clothes | Búsqueda por la Ropa del Héroe. 65. Super Mario 64 Christmas Special 2011 | Especial de Navidad 2011. 66. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bowser and the Nightmare Stone | Bowser y la Piedra de Pesadillas. 67. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Rich Glitch | Falla del Rico. 68. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Orbical Adventures | Aventuras Orbecales. 69. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Wallets and Dinosaurs | Billeteras y Dinosaurios. 70. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Desert Head | Cabeza Desierto. 71. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Babysitters | Los Niñeros. 72. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Breaking Walls | Rompiendo Paredes. 73. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mushroom Mafia | La Mafia Champiñon. 74. Super Mario 64 Short: Mii Channel Teleport | Teletransporte Canal Mii. 75. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Clone O' Mario | Clon O' Mario. 76. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Thugger Hugger | Abrazador de Matones. 77. Super Mario 64 Commercial: The SMG4 Weight Losers | Los Perdedores de Peso SMG4. 78. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Peachosal Love | Amor Peachosal. 79. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Murder Without Peach | Un Asesino Sin Peach. 80. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Party Rock Prisoners | Prisioneros Party Rock. 81. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Warrior and the Hobo | El Guerrero y el Vagabundo. 82. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SMG3'S Plan to Destroy SMG4 cause he felt like it | El Plan de SMG3 para Destruir a SMG4 porque se le dio la gana. 83. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: World of Craftmine | Mundo de Craftmine. 84. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario's Guide to Defeat Bowser 2.0 | La Guía de Mario para Derrotar a Bowser 2.0 85. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lie that was the a Cake that is a Lie | La Mentira que fue el Pastel que es una Mentira. 86. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar (1,000 Subs) | Ssenmodnar (1,000 Subscriptores). 87. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 0% of Spaghetti | 0% de Espagueti. 88. Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Herobrine. 89. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Elevator | El Elevador. 90. Super Mario 64 Commercial: Join the Evil Side | Unete al Lado Malvado. 91. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SMG4 Joins the YTR | SMG4 se une a los YTR. 92. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Imposter | El Impostor. 93. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Starman3 Gets 5,000 Subs! ¡Starman3 Obtiene 5,000 Subscriptores! 94. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Chinese Elves and Gay Cashiers | Elfos Chinos y Cajeros Gays. 95. Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: The Nether | El Nether. 96. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Monster | El Monstruo. 97. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: My Best Friend Slenderman | Mi Mejor Amigo Slenderman. 98. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Pink Problem | El Problema Rosa. 99. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Befriend the End | Ser Amigo del End. Temporada 3 (2012/2013) 100. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 2 (100th vid) | Ssenmodnar 2 (Vídeo 100). 101. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: War of the Fat Italians 2012 | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos 2012. 102. Super Mario 64 Halloween Special 2012 | Especial de Halloween 2012. 103. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Plumber Academy for Idiots | Academia de Fontaneros para Idiotas. 104. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Smart(ass) Mario | Mario Sabelotodo. 105. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Sup' Bro? | ¿Que Onda Hermano?. 106. SM64: The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 1 | Las Aventuras de Mario y Luigi - Ep. 1 107. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: President Toad Washington | Presidente Toad Washington. 108. Super Mario 64 Christmas Thing 2012 | Cosa de Navidad 2012. 109. SM64: The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 2 | Las Aventuras de Mario y Luigi - Ep. 2 110. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: S.M.G. Club | Club S.M.G. 111. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 99.5% Crazy | 99.5% Loco. 112. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 3 (10,000 Subs :D) | Ssenmodnar 3 (10,000 Subscriptores :D). 113. SM64: The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 3 | Las Aventuras de Mario y Luigi - Ep. 3 114. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Lost Luigi | Un Luigi Perdido. 115. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Two Evil Friends | Dos Amigos Malvados. 116. SM64: Like a Bowser (Like a Boss Parody) | Como un Bowser (Parodia de Like a Boss). 117. SM64 A SM64 Fairytale - Part 1 | Un Cuento de Hadas SM64 - Parte 1 118. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: How to Make Spaghetti (20,000 subs) | Como Hacer Espagueti (20,000 subscriptores). 119. Super Mario 64 Boopers: Taken (Like an Idiot) | Tomado (Como un Idiota). 120. SM64: A SM64 Fairytale - Part 2 | Un Cuento de Hadas SM64 - Parte 2 121. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Swap | El Cambio. 122. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Da Glitch | La Falla. 123. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 4 (30,000 Soobs) | Ssenmodnar 4 (30,000 Soobscriptores). 124. The Wacky Wario Bros.: The Welcome Invitation | La Invitación de Bienvenida. 125. Super Mario 64 Short - Long Jump | Salto Largo. 126. SM64: A SM64 Fairytale - Part 3 | Un Cuento de Hadas SM64 - Parte 3 127. Sob Story: Tale of a Bob-omb | La historia de un Bob-omb. 128. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mistery of the Missing White and Blue (40k Subs Special!!!) | El Misterio del Blanco y Azul Desaparecido (Especial de 40k subscriptores!!!). 129. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Castle Creepers | Creepers del Castillo. 130. SM64: A SM64 Fairytale - VFinal. | Un Cuento de Hadas SM64 - VFinal. 131. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Hotel Mario. 132. Super Mario 64 Short - Mario Swag. 133. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Spaghetti Law | La Ley del Espagueti. 134. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: YouTube Mario!? 135. 101 Ways for Mario to Die (The Right Way!) 50,000 Subs! | 101 Maneras de que Mario Muera (La Manera Correcta!) 50,000 Subscriptores! 136. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Trip to Teletubby Land | Un Viaje a la Tierra de los Teletubbies. 137. Retarded64: Mario Goes Shopping | Mario va de Compras. 138. Super Mario 64 Shorts - Bob-omache | Dolor de Bob-omstomago. 139. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Free Lunch for Mario | Almuerzo Gratis para Mario. 140. The (TOTALLY ACCURATE) Documentary of Mario | El (TOTALMENTE EXACTO) Documental de Mario. 141. Super Mario 64: The Movie - Trailer | Super Mario 64: La Película - Trailer. 142. The Wacky Wario Bros.: Wario's Treasure Hunting Time | La Hora de la Búsqueda del Tesoro de Wario. 143. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 5 (WAT O_O Edition) | Ssenmodnar 5 (Edicíon KHÉ O_O) 144. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island | Super Isla Feliz Mágica Divertida Divertida. 145. Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Mineswap | Minecambio. 146. Retarded64: Retard Karts 101 | Karts Retardados 101. 147. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: War of the Fat Italians 2013 | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos 2013. 148. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Birthday Freakout | Desmadre de Cumpleaños. 149. Super Mario 64 Halloween 2013: Luigi's Retarded Mansion | La Mansión Retrasada de Luigi. 150. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mario Parable. 151. Mushroom Wars: That Space Series? - Part 1 | La Guerra de los Champiñones: ¿Esa Serie del Espacio? - Parte 1 152. Retarded64: Mario and the 1337 P0lice | Mario y la P0licía 1337. 153. Mushroom Wars: That Space Series? - Part 2 | La Guerra de los Champiñones: ¿Esa Serie del Espacio? - Parte 2. 154. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Fungus Among Us | Un Hongo Entre Nosotros. 155. Mushroom Wars: That Space Series? - Part 3: THE DOWN OF WEEGEESTAR | La Guerra de los Champiñones: Esa ¿Serie del Espacio? - Parte 3: LA CAÍDA DE LA ESTRELLAWEEGEE. 156. Christmas 2013: The 12 Idiots of Christmas | Navidad 2013: Los 12 Idiotas de Navidad. 157. SM64: Ssenmodnar 6 (New Year's Edition) | Ssenmodnar 6 (Edición de Año Nuevo). Temporada 4 (2014) 158. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 2 Hands 1 Job | 2 Manos 1 Trabajo. 159. SM64: The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 4 | Las Aventuras de Mario y Luigi - Ep. 4 160. A SM64 Parody: Bowser Cyrus - Wrecking Ball | Una Parodia SM64: Bowser Cyrus - Wrecking Ball. 161. SM64 Short: How to Make a Blooper (according to SMG4) | Como Hacer un Blooper (según SMG4). 162. SMG4'S CANDY VAN IS HERE! (T-shirts and Stuff) | ¡LA VAN DE CARAMELOS DE SMG4 ESTA AQUÍ! (Camisetas y demás). 163. Retarded64: Mario and the Spaghetti Factory | Mario y La Fabrica de Espagueti. 164. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Two Great Friends! | ¡Dos Grandes Amigos! 165. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Super Mario Attorney. 166. Guards N' Retards: The Butt Ninja | El Ninja Trasero. 167. WELCOME TO SMG4'S MAGICAL LAND OF RETARDEDNESS | BIENVENIDO A LA MÁGICA TIERRA DE RETRASADIDAD DE SMG4. (no se encuentra en la lista). 168. Super Pokeman 64 Bloopers: WELCOME TO POKEMANS! | ¡BIENVENIDO A POKEMANS! 169. SM64: Ssenmodnar 6.64 (100k Special QNA Edition) | Ssenmodnar 6.64 (Especial de 100k Edición QNA). 170. Retarded64: A Dose of Dr. Mario | Una Dosis de Dr. Mario. 171. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: %99% Beroken | %99% Dezcompuesto. 172. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bad Stars | Estrellas Malas. 173. APRIL FOOLS | DIA DE LOS INOCENTES. 174. Guards N' Retards: Pointy Things | Cosas Puntiagudas. 175. Super Pokeman 64 Bloopers: GYMS AND BADGES | GIMNASIOS Y MEDALLAS. 176. SM64 Bloopers: Cooking with Bowser and Mario! | Cocinando con Bowser y Mario! 177. The Wacky Wario Bros.: The Winning Ticket | El Boleto Ganador. 178. Retarded64: Mario Simulator | Simulador de Mario. 179. SM64 Bloopers: The Toadassass-ination | El Toadases-inato. 180. SM64: Ssenmodnar 7 (TOAST Edition) | Edición (TOSTADA). 181. A SM64 Parody: Number 1 (Bob-omb Battlefield Remix) | Una Parodia SM64: Número 1 (Bob-omb Battlefield Remix). 182. SM64 Guides: Toadsworth's How to - Princess | El Como - Princesa de Toadsworth. 183. Sonic the Derphog: Eggventure (GET IT?!) | Huevoventura (¿¡LO ENTIENDES?!). 184. SM64: Meet the Mario | Conoce al Mario. 185. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully | Hierve al Gran Bully. 186. Guards N' Retards: Prisoners | Prisioneros. 187. Retarded64: Mario's Spageti Delivary | La Entrega de Espagueti de Mario. 188. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SwagQuest | La Búsqueda del Swag. 189. Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Legend of Steve | La Legenda de Steve. 190. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Yoshrooms | Yoshongos. 191. SM64: Cooking with Bowser & Mario 2! | ¡Cocinando con Mario & Bowser 2! 192. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Spells n' Wiztards | Hechizos y' Magotardados. 193. SM64: Ssenmodnar 8 (150k Special) | (Especial de 150k). 194. SMG4 vs ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. 195. Retarded64: Mario for Hire | Mario de Alquiler. 196. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the Chomp out? | ¿Quien dejo salir al Chomp? 197. Sonic the Derphog: The Evilness of Eggman(?) | La Maldad de Eggman(?). 198. The Wacky Wario Bros.: Money Mayhem | La Locura del Dinero. 199. -SM64:- Tubby TV. 200. SM64: Mario in Real Life!? (200 Vid Special) | ¿¡Mario en Vida Real?! (Especial de Vídeo 200). 201. Guards N' Retards: Swag Party Hostages | Rehenes de Fiesta de Swag. 202. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Visitor | El Visitante. 203. SM64: War of the Fat Italians 2014 (200k Special) | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos (Especial de 200k). 204. SM64: HalloWeegee Special 2014 | Especial de HalloWeegee 2014. 205. Retarded64: Freddy's Spaghetteria | La Espagueteria de Freddy. 206. Luigi Wants to Build a Snowman | Luigi Quiere Hacer un Muñeco. 207. SM64: Ssenmodnar 9 - Time Travel Edition | Ssenmodnar 9 - Edición Viaje en el Tiempo. 208. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Problematic Pipe Problems | Problemas Problemáticos de Tuberías. 209. SM64: Meet the Steve | Conoce al Steve. 210. SM64: Christmas 2014: The Bowser That Stole Christmas | El Bowser que Robo la Navidad. 211. SM64: The Retardness of 2014 | Lo Retardado de 2014. Temporada 5 (2015) 212. SM64 Bloopers: The Idea Block | El Bloque de Ideas. 213. SM64 Bloopers: Castle Royale | Castillo Royale. 214. Retarded64: Son of a Bowser | Hijo de Bowser. 215. SM64: Bad Star's Back! 300k Special | Las Estrellas Malas Volvieron! Especial 300k. 216. SM64 Tales: Thowmpin' and Whompin' | Thowmpeando y Whompeando. 217. Mario 64: Love for Luigi. (Valentine's Special) | Amor para Luigi. (Especial de San Valentin) 218. Mario 64: M. K. Nature Channel | Canal de Naturaleza M. K. 219. SM64 Bloopers: Smexy Soccer | Fútbol Rikolino. 220. Sonic the Derphog: The Item Brick | El Ladrillo de Objetos. 221. Ssenmodnar 10 (350k Apocalypse Special) | Ssenmodnar 10 (Especial Apocalipsis 350k). 222. Retarted64: Return of Freddy's Spaghettiria | El Retorno de la Espaguetiria de Freddy. 223. Guards N' Retards: Le Train Breach | Le Infracción du tren. 224. The Wacky Wario Bros.: Golfing for Gold | Golfeando por oro. 225. SM64 Bloopers: Can the Villager come out to Play? | Puede el Aldeano salir a Jugar? 226. SM64: The SMG4 QNA (400k Subs :D) | El QNA SMG4 (200k Subscriptores :D). 227. SM64 Bloopers: The Pirate Plumbers | Los Fontaneros Piratas. 228. Retarded64: The Toad, the Fat, and the Ugly | El Toad, el Gordo, y la Fea. 229. SM64 Bloopers: Shoot to the Observatory in the Sky | Disparate al Observatorio en el Cielo. 230. SM64: Meet the Luigi | Conoce al Luigi. 231. Retarded64: Princess Capturing Simulator | Simulador de Capturar Princesas. 232. SM64 Bloopers: The Hangover | La Resaca. 233. Mario Simulator Interactive! (500k Subscribers) | Simulador de Mario Interactivo! (500k Subscriptores). 234. SM64 Bloopers: Casino, Cards and Chaos | Casino, Cartas y Caos. 235. SM64: The Werid Ticking Sound (Parody) | El Raro Sonido de Tic (Parodia). 236. DerpTV: Super Happy Fun Fun Gameshow | Programa de Juegos Feliz Super Divertido Divertido. 237. Retarded64: Revenge of Freddy's Spaghetteria | La Venganza de la Espagueteria de Freddy. 238. SM64 Bloopers: Shy Guy Showdown | El Enfrentamiento Shy Guy. 239. SM64: The BattleToads Justice Crew | La Tripulación de Justicia de los BattleToads. 240. Super Pokemans 64: Legendary Pokemon | Pokemon Legendario. 241. Sonic the Derphog: Egg and Peach | Egg y Peach. 242. SM64: War of the Fat Italians 2015 (600k Special) | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos 2015 (Especial de 600k). 243. SM64 Bloopers: Luigi Labyrinth | Laberinto Luigi. 244. SM64 Halloween 2015: The 2Spooky Story | La Historia MuyAterradora. 245. Retarded64: An Overdose of Dr. Mario | Una Sobredosis de Dr. Mario. 246. SM64: Cooking with Mario and Bowser 3! | Cocinando con Mario y Bowser 3! 247. Grand Theft Mario - If Mario was in... GTA V | Grand Theft Mario - Si Mario Estuviera en... GTA V. 248. SM64 Bloopers: Shell Shocked | Caparazón Sorpresa. 249. Guards N' Retards: Swag Magic | La Magia del Swag. 250. SM64: Ssenmodnar 0 - Release the Retardness! | Ssenmodnar 0 - Desata el Retraso! 251. SM64 Christmas 2015: Christmas Crazies | Los Locos de la Navidad. 252. SM64: Retarded Recap 2015 | Resumen Retrasado 2015. Temporada 6 (2016) 253. Mario in Real Life: Mario Monster Mash (700k Special!) | La Mezcla de Monstruos de Mario (Especial de 700k!). 254. Supah Star Rap Battles of EPICNESS: Mario VS Luigi | Batallas del Rap Super Estrellas de lo EPICO: Mario VS Luigi. 255. Retarded64: The Spaghettipocalypse | El Espaguetipocalipsis. 256. SM64: Meet the Bowser | Conoce al Bowser. 257. SM64 Bloopers: The Great Yoshi Race | La Gran Carrera de Yoshi. 258. SM64 Guides: How to get a Valentines! (Valentines Special) Como Conseguir tu Enamorada! (Especial de San Valentin). 259. Mariotale - If Mario was in... Undertale | Mariotale - Si Mario Estuviera en... Undertale. 260. SM64 Shorts: The Plumber Problem | El Problema de Fontaneros. 261. Retarded64: A Theatre Mario | Un Mario de Película. 262. SM64 Bloopers: SnowTrapped | NieveAtrapados. 263. Easter 2016: The Explosive Easter Hunt | La Búsqueda de Pascua Explosiva. 264. Sonic the Derphog: Showdown of the Idiots | El Enfrentamiento de los Idiotas. 265. Portal M4R10 - If Mario was in... Portal | M4R10 Portal - Si Mario Estuviera en... Portal. 266. SM64: Ssenmodnar 11(800k Special) | Ssenmodnar 11 (Especial de 800k). 267. The Wacky Wario Bros.: Waluigi Origins | Los Orígenes de Waluigi. 268. SM64 Guides: How to get dem Coins | Como Conseguir las Monedas. 269. SM64 Bloopers: Kirby Phones Home | Kirby Llama a Casa. 270. Retarded64: Boo Busters | Caza Boos. 271. SM64: Mario Learns to Type | Mario Aprende a Teclear. 272. SMG4 N' Pals: Seaside Stupidity Part 1 | Estupidez Costera Parte 1. 273. SMG4 N' Pals: Seaside Stupidity Part 2 | Estupidez Costera Parte 2. 274. The SMG4 Show: How I Became SMG4 | Como me Convertí en SMG4. 275. If Mario was in... Team Fortress 2 | Si Mario Estuviera en... Team Fortress 2. 276. The SMG4 Show: SMG4 'Reacts' to SMG4. | SMG4 'Reacciona' a SMG4. 277. SM64: Mario VS Pokemon GO. 278. SM64: War of the Fat Italians 2016 (900k Special) | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos 2016 (Especial de 900k). 279. SMG4 Theatre: Mr. Joey goes to the Theatre | El Sr. Joey va al Teatro. 280. Retarded64: Mario the Olympian | Mario el Olímpico. 281. SM64 Bloopers: Can Ganondorf come out to Play? | Puede Ganondorf salir a Jugar? 282. DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's got Talent | El Reino Champiñon tiene Talento. 283. Super Mario 64 Shorts: Toad has a Secret | Toad tiene un Secreto. 284. SM64: Mario joins the Circus | Mario se une al Circo. 285. SMG4 PLAYS Merio Nerterndoes 4 | SMG4 JUEGA Nernterndoes de Merio 4. 286. SMG4 MEGA COMPILATION | 5 years of retardness | MEGA RECOPILACIÓN SMG4 | 5 años de retraso 287. SSENMODNAR DELUXE - 1 MILLION SUB SPECIAL | ESPECIAL DE 1 MILLÓN DE SUBSCRIPTORES. 288. SM64 Halloween 2016 - SPAGHETTI.EXE | ESPAGUETI.EXE 289. Retarded64: We're going on a Luigi hunt | Iremos en una cacería de Luigi. 290. SM64 Bloopers: Where the Wild Teletubbies are | Como de salvajes son los Teletubbies 291. Guards N' Retards: Da Bomb | La Bomba. 292. SM64 Bloopers: Super Cavemen Bros. | Super Hermanos Cavernicolas. 293. Super Mario 64: Meet the Toad | Conoce al Toad. 294. SM64 Bloopers: SMG3's Gauntlet of Gloom | El Guantelete de la Penumbra de SMG3. 295. If Mario was in... SKYRIM | Si Mario estuviera en... SKYRIM. 296. Retarded64: Stupid Mario Maker | Estúpido Mario Maker. 297. SM64: Super Mario RUN RUN RUN! 298. Super Mario Guides: HOW TO CATCH POKEMON | COMO ATRAPAR POKEMON. 299. Super Mario Christmas 2016: Naughty or Nice | Travieso o Bueno. 300. SM64 Bloopers: THE SECRET LIFE OF GOOMBAS | LA VIDA SECRETA DE LOS GOOMBAS. Temporada 7 (2017) 301. SM64: RETARDED RECAP 2016 | RESUMEN RETRASADO 2016. 302. SM64: THE BOOTLEG DIMENSION | LA DIMENSIÓN PIRATA. 303. Retarded64: Mario's Road Trip | El Viaje en Carretera de Mario. 304. SM64 Bloopers: Who let the chomp out...AGAIN?! | ¿¡Quien dejo salir al chomp...DE NUEVO?! 305. SM64 Valentines 2017: GET THE GIRL! | ¡A POR LA CHICA! 306. Retarded64: Stupid Smash Bros | Estúpido Smash Bros. 307. SM64: Mario gets a Nintendo Switch! | ¡Mario consigue una Nintendo Switch! 308. If Mario was in... Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time | Si Mario estuviera en... Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. 309. Retarded64: Mario the Waiter | Mario el Camarero. 310. SMG4: Mario goes to DIDNEY WORL | Mario va a DIDNEY WORL. 311. The Mario Channel: Mario vs Wild | Mario vs Naturaleza. 312. Retarded64: Stupid Mario Party | Estúpido Mario Party. 313. SMG4: Welcome to the Kushroom Mingdom | Bienvenido al Cheino Rampiñón. 314. The Mario Channel: Mariobusters. 315. Retarded64: Stupid Mario Kart | Estúpido Mario Kart. 316. Marioception. 317. MarioTube 318. Retarded64: Stupid Mario Galaxy | Estúpido Mario Galaxy. 319. Super BACKWARDS Bros | Super Hermanos INVERTIDOS. 320. Retarded64: Mario's Boat Trip | El Viaje en Bote de Mario. 321. Mighty Morphin' Mario Rangers | Los Poderosos Mario Rangers. 322. Stupid Mario Sunshine | Estúpido Mario Sunshine. 323. Stupid Mario Odyssey | Estúpido Mario Odyssey. 324. SSENMODNAR 12 - STOLEN SPAGEHTTI EDITION | EDICIÓN ESPAGUETI ROBADO. 325. The Grand Mario Hotel | El Grandioso Hotel Mario. 326. If Mario was in... Splatoon | Si Mario estuviera en... Splatoon. 327. Stupid Paper Mario | Estúpido Paper Mario 328. High School Mario | Preparatoria Mario. 329. MarioTube 2. 330. Mario VS Sonic: PRANK BATTLE | BATALLA DE BROMAS. 331. AREA 64 | ÁREA 64. 332. Stupid Mario Rabbids | Estúpido Mario Rabbids. 333.The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE | EL DESAFÍO DE MARIO. 334. Mario the Boy Scout | Mario el Boy Scout. 335. SMG4: Mario VS Donkey Kong. 336. SMG4: BENDY and the SPAGHETTI MACHINE | BENDY y la MAQUINA DE ESPAGUETI. 337. SMG4: Stupid Luigi's Mansion | Estúpida Mansión de Luigi. 338. SMG4: War of the Fat Italians 2017 | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos 2017. 339. If Mario was in... Cuphead | Si Mario estuviera en... Cuphead. 340. SMG4: Stupid Mario Odyssey | Estúpido Mario Odyssey. 341. SMG4 Halloween 2017: Trick or Treat Wars | Las Guerras de Dulce o Truco. 342. SMG4: Wild, Wild Mario | El Salvaje, Salvaje Mario. 343. If Mario was in... Assassins Creed Origins | Si Mario estuviera en... Assassins Creed Origins. 344. SMG4: The Movie Audition | La Audición de Película. 345. SMG4: Mario's Train Trip | El Viaje en Tren de Mario. 346. Mushrooms & Morons: Quest for the Spaghetti of Power | Champiñones e Idiotas: La Busqueda por el Espagueti del Poder. 347. SMG4: Mario University | Universidad Mario. 348. SMG4: Stupid Mario World | Estúpido Mario World. 349. SMG4 Christmas 2017; The XMAS Discovery | El Descubrimiento de la Navidad. 350. SMG4: New Year, New Mario | Año Nuevo, Mario Nuevo. Temporada 8 (2018) 351. Mushrooms & Morons: Hunt for the Egg of Draconious GO | Champiñones e Idiotas: La Busqueda por el Huevo de Draconious GO 352. Guards N' Retards: The Vacation | La Vacación 353. If Mario ran Nintendo | Si Mario controlara Nintendo 354. SMG4: Stupid Mario Sports Mix | Estúpido Mario Sports Mix 355. SMG4: Mario 's Dangerous Delivery | La Entrega Peligrosa de Mario 356. SMG4: Doki Doki Mario Club 357. SMG4: Mario Gladiators | Gladiadores Mario 358. SMG4: The Mario Mafia | La Mafia Mario 359. SMG4: Mario Battle Royale 360. SMG4: Mario vs Steve 361. SMG4: The Smash 5 Trails | Las Pruebas De Smash 5 362. SMG4: Detective Mario & Pikachu 363. SMG4: The Stupid Mario Stupid Show | El Estúpido Show De Mario 364. SMG4: Final Fantasy Mario 365. SMG4: The Mario Channel - Mario's Jackass | El Canal Mario - Mario Jackass 366. SMG4: Mario waits for pizza | Mario espera la pizza 367. SMG4: If Mario was in... Kirby Star Allies | Si Mario estuviera en... Kirby Star Allies 368. SMG4: Lost In The Woods | Perdidos En El Bosque 369. SMG4: The Super Dudes | Los Super Amigos 370. SMG4: Mario's Fancy Dinner | La Cena Lujosa De Mario 371. SMG4: Mario Preschool | Mario Preescolar 372. SMG4: If Mario was in... Baldi's Basics | Si Mario estuviera en... Baldi's Basics 373. SMG4: The New Smash Bros | El Nuevo Smash Bros 374. If Mario was in... Splatoon 2 | Si Mario estuviera en... Splatoon 2 375. 2 MILLION FAN COLLABERATION SPECIAL! (SSENMODNAR) | ¡ESPECIAL DE COLABORACIÓN DE FANS DE 2 MILLONES! (SSENMODNAR) 376. SMG4: Luigi's Lesson | La Lección De Luigi 377. SMG4: Stupid Mario Tennis Aces 378. SMG4: Freddy's Ultimate Custom Spaghetteria 379. SMG4: The Mario Hustle | El Ajetreo De Mario 380. SMG4: Waluigi's Time | La Hora De Waluigi 381. SMG4: Mario And The T-Pose Virus | Mario Y El Virus De La Pose-T 382. SMG4: Stupid Mario Paint 383. SMG4: The Mario Café | El Café Mario 384. SMG4: Mario The Ultimate Gamer | Mario El Gran Gamer 385. SMG4: Mario SAW 386. SMG4: The Mario Carnival | El Carnaval Mario 387. SMG4: Mario The Scam Artist | Mario El Artista De La Estafa 388. SMG4: The Mario Convention! | ¡La Convención De Mario! 389. SMG4: Mario And The Waluigi Apocalypse | Mario Y El Apocalipsis Waluigi 390. SMG4: War Of The Fat Italians 2018 | Guerra De Los Gordos Italianos 2018 391. SMG4: Mario's Late! | ¡Mario Se Tarda! 392. SMG4: The Mario Purge (Halloween 2018) | La Purga Mario (Halloween 2018) 393. SMG4: Mario And... The Well | Mario Y... El Pozo 394. SMG4: Mad Mario | Mario Loco 395. SMG4: Mario and the Bob Mansion | Mario y la Mansión de Bob... 396. SMG4: The Mario Concert | El Concierto De Mario 397. SMG4: War On Smash Bros Ultimate | Guerra En Smash Bros Ultimate 398. SMG4: The Melancholy of Fishy Boopkins | La Melancolía de Fishy Boopkins 399. SMG4: Mario and the Diss Track | Mario y la Pista Grosera 400. SMG4 Christmas 2018: The Most Important Thing | Navidad 2018: La Cosa Mas Importante 401. SMG4: If Mario was in... Deltarune Temporada 9 (2019) 402. SMG4: Mario Goes to the Fridge to Get a Glass Of Milk | Mario Va a la Nevera por un Vaso De Leche 403. SMG4: Mario's Big Chungus Hunt | La Cazería De Big Chungus De Mario 404. SMG4: Mario's Hell Kitchen | La Cocina Infernal De Mario 405. SMG4: Mario's Valentine Advice | El Consejo De San Valentin De Mario 406. SMG4: Mario Gets Stuck On An Island | Mario Queda Atrapado En Una Isla 405. SMG4: Super Challenge 64 | Super Desafío 64 406. SMG4: Mario's Prison Escape | El Escape De La Prisión De Mario 407. SMG4: Stupid Mario 3D World | Estúpido Mario 3D World 408. SMG4: Mario and the Anime Challenge | Mario y el Desafío de Anime 409. SMG4: Mario's Illegal Operation | La Operación Ilegal De Mario 410. SMG4: Mario's Lemonade Stand | El Puesto De Limonada De Mario 411. SMG4: The Japan Trip | El Viaje A Japón 412. SMG4: Meggy's Bootcamp | El Campo De Entrenamiento De Meggy 413. SMG4: The Mario Showdown | La Confrontación De Mario 414. SMG4: The Splatfest Incident | El Incidente Del Splatfest 415. SMG4: The Inkling Disappearances | Las Desapariciones De Inklings 416. SMG4: 3 MILLION SUB FAN COLLABORATION! | ¡COLABORACIÓN DE FANS DE 3 MILLONES! 417. SMG4: Mario and the Experiment | Mario y el Experimento 418. SMG4: World War Mario | Guerra Mundial Mario 419. SMG4: Final Hours | Horas Finales 420. SMG4: Mario Does The Chores | Mario Hace Las Tareas 421. SMG4: Mario Works at McDonalds | Mario Trabaja en McDonalds 422. SMG4: Stupid Mario Maker 2 | Estúpido Mario Maker 2 423. SMG4: There's Something Up With Meggy... | Algo Pasa Con Meggy... 424. SMG4: A Day In The Life Of Everyone | Un Día En La Vida De Todos 425. SMG4: The Tari Abnormality | La Abnormalidad De Tari 426. SMG4: Mario Raids Area 51 | Mario Invade El Área 51 427. SMG4: If Mario was in... Minecraft | Si Mario estuviera en... Minecraft 428. SMG4: Treasure Hunt With The Bois | Búsqueda Del Tesoro Con Los Chicos 429. SMG4: Mario and The Lost City | Mario y La Ciudad Perdida 430. SMG4: The Day SMG4 Posted Cringe | El Día Que SMG4 Público Cringe 431. SMG4: The Minecraft Plague | La Plaga De MinecraftCategoría:Bloopers Categoría:Listas